


Eyes

by Jaythorne



Category: Vamussi
Genre: Bam Margera - Freeform, HIM - Freeform, Jussi 69 - Freeform, M/M, The 69 Eyes - Freeform, Vamussi - Freeform, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythorne/pseuds/Jaythorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamussi (Ville Valo x Bam Margera x Jussi 69 love triangle) fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

  Eyes. Calm, crystal green. Two sparkling emerald orbs. Light and sweet when you’re happy. Dark and clouded when you’re sad. Fiery and intense when you’re angry. And then that striking beryl, peridot color when you step into the sun, and the rapturous, smoldering jade in the dark. Then that adorable, hazy green when you’ve just woken, blinking in the new morning light, only that specific shade of green when you’re sleepy. And always rimmed in ebony, almost sinfully beautiful. And your dark curls, always falling in small, silken ringlets around your perfect face.

  What I’d give to have you look at me with those eyes.

  Hands. Perfect. Articulate. Thin and pale. So beautiful. Clutching a pen tightly between those slight fingers, face set in determined concentration as the pen scratches hurriedly across the paper, lost in your thoughts. Or when you’re writing a new song; slender fingers caressing the strings of a guitar.

  What I’d give to feel those lithe fingers caress my skin.

  Body. So slender. Thin. Beautiful. Snowy skin stretched taut over lean muscle and bone. Ebony ink etched into pallid flesh. Slender. Elegant. Graceful. Rapturous.

  What I’d give to hold you in my arms.

  Lips. Full. Red. The gateway to your lustrous, velvety voice. Dark. Intense. Intoxicating.

  Oh, what I’d give to taste your lips.

  To hear your lips caress my name.

  But that will never be.

  Your eyes are only for him. Your touch. Your lips.

  Your eyes lock with his; crystal reflections of the sky.

  Your fingers comb through his hair; thick, dark brown ringlets.

  His body pressed tightly against yours; muscled, toned.

  Intricate inked designs flow smoothly across tanned flesh.

  Your lips capture his, locked together in a passionate kiss.

  Your lips caress his name and his yours.

  My heart beats painfully in my chest.

  All I ever wanted was you.

  And you I cannot have.

  You are his and he is yours.

  I’m simply a bystander, longing for something more, in want of something that will never be mine.

  I love you. With all my heart.

  Yet in return your heart is cold.

  You’ve already given your heart to him.

  And I’m left here... alone.

  My broken heart, ever beating alone in want of your love...

 ...that will never be mine.


End file.
